


Valentine Surprise

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Valentine's Day fluff fic. Set during S3 when H.G. is sent off and she's missing Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Surprise

**Helena’s POV**

          I’ve been away from the warehouse for months now which means I’ve not seen Myka. Each day away from her kills me. I finally admit to myself that I do care for her only to be sent away before I could actually tell her.

          _Standing before Irene I actually pleaded. “Can I not at least say goodbye to them?” I want to tell Myka that I’m not leaving forever._

_“No, Helena. You need to leave immediately. I know that look in your eyes. If you see Agent Bering to say goodbye you’ll tell her something she cannot know.” The Caretaker’s eyes softened. “If you want to keep her safe, you’ll do as I say. Once things calm down and we find out what implications this astrolabe has, I’ll let you come back. Then you can tell Agent Bering how you feel.”_

_A sad smile played on my lips. “You know, don’t you? The warehouse I presume?”_

_“Correct. And the way you two interact.” Taking a step towards me, Irene placed a hand on my shoulder. “You will come back. Just be patient. If Agent Bering feels the same way, she will wait for you.”_

          Since I wasn’t allowed to leave the small apartment much, I’ve done nothing but read, write, and tinker with a new grappler. I had read about this holiday that happens in February called Valentine’s Day. From what I’ve read, it sounds ridiculous but I couldn’t help to think about Myka. _Somehow I’ll get this to Myka and she’ll know I’m thinking about her. At this point, I feel as if I’m bronzed again._ As I finished the sleeker version of the gun, I smiled thinking about Myka coveting the first one. “This may get me bronzed or end the world but at least you’ll know I care about you.”

          “What did I say about trying to communicate with Agent Bering?” The stern voice cut through the silence of the apartment.

          “I wasn’t going to send it.” Irene simply raised a brow. “Okay, fine. I was going to get you to take it to her. Or drop it off at least.”

          “I will do that. Because of your absence, Agent Bering has been preoccupied. She’s done her job but her mind has been elsewhere otherwise.” Irene took a seat in the arm chair across from me. “What made you come to terms with your feelings for her?”

          “I’m not sure.” Running my fingertips over the cool metal, I thought about the young woman. “I guess she reminds me a lot of myself at a time when I wasn’t as jaded and scorned. When I’m around her I feel like I can breathe again. I never wanted to open up about Christina, not to the full extent, but I did with Myka. She’s the one person who understands me better than anyone else and has never judged me.”

          “You know Agent Lattimer has feelings for her.” My nostrils flared at the thought. I knew he fancied her but the idea of my Myka being with him made me sick. “Calm down, Helena. We both know she doesn’t feel that way about him.”

          Slowly, my blood pressure decreased. “So you’ll take this to her?”

          “I will.” Irene watched as I wrapped the gun and placed it in a box. “You can’t write a note. I saw the letters on your table. As I said before, any contact could have consequences but this, technically, isn’t communication.”

          I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Changing the rules are we? I thought Cataranga was the only one who did that.”

          “And you. I remember how you saved Myka’s life.” My brow furrowed. “There’s something you need to know about the astrolabe. The timeline before Arthur used it, you saved them. You saved Myka twice. Once while Sykes had her in the chest lock and forced you to open the portal from Hong Kong to the warehouse and then before the bomb Sykes planted exploded. You sacrificed yourself to save them. To save her.” Tears glistened in my eyes at the thought of Myka dying.  “She buried herself into finding Sykes so she wouldn’t lose herself in the pain.”

          “Why are you telling me this?” I tried keeping my voice even but it cracked from the lump that had formed in my throat.

          “I’m telling you this because I can see that you still don’t believe you’re a good person. Knowing that you sacrificed yourself to save them helps that. Or I would hope it would.”

          “How do you know this if the warehouse was destroyed? From what I understand, if the warehouse is destroyed, the Caretaker dies.”

          “That is correct. Once Arthur changed the timeline, I felt something dark change in him and the warehouse. Something was wrong and I finally realized what had happened.”

          “Thank you for telling me.”

          “You’re welcome. I’ve come to realize that you and Myka share a bond stronger than any two people can. If one of you dies the other dies. That is dying literally or metaphorically. The two of you keep each other stable. You were the one who finally caused Myka to use her emotions and she keeps emotions in check.”

          “Some pair we make. Here,” I finished taping up the box and gave it to Irene. “Thank you for this.”

          “Of course.”

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

Months went by and nothing from H.G. Mrs. Frederic finally told me she was sent off on a confidential mission by The Regents. When she caught me looking where I shouldn’t, she told me it was to keep an artifact safe. It was my turn to do inventory while everyone else was off on a ping. It was nice having some quiet time. That was until I walked past the H.G. Wells section. The moment I passed the gate, my heart fell. I missed the sassy British woman who always seemed to have a cleaver comment. It took me over a year to admit to myself I loved her and the day before I mustered up the courage to tell her, she disappears.

          “Agent Bering.”

          Mrs. Frederic’s voice caused me to jump. “You enjoy doing that, don’t you?” Turning, I noticed the medium sized box under her arm. “What’s that?”

          “Something for you. And yes, I do quite enjoy keeping you all on your toes.”

          I was cautious taking the box. Who knew what sort of artifact could be inside? “What is this?” The box wasn’t heavy. Pulling out a box cutter, I sliced through the tape. “A new grappler? But how?” Excitement filled my chest.

          “Helena made it. She’s been quite busy tinkering with new inventions lately. She made this for you. A Valentine’s Day present, I believe.”

          I couldn’t keep from smiling. Dropping the box, I inspected the new gun. On the inside of the handle the words: _to my dearest Myka_ were inscribed. “You’re changing The Regents’ rules of communication between us. Isn’t that dangerous right now?”

          “It is and yes I am. What are they going to do, bronze me?”

_I don’t think Mrs. Frederic has ever been snarky before._ “I don’t think they can without a lot of repercussions. Thank you for bringing this to me.”

“You’re welcome. Helena feels horrible for leaving like she did. It was my fault. I ordered her to do so. She was going to find a way to send it to you. If she had gotten caught, she would’ve been bronzed again. Does knowing that answer some of the questions you’ve been battling with lately?”

_How did she know? Who am I kidding? Everyone probably knows._ A soft blush started to burn my ears. “Of course you knew. And yes, it does.”

“Good. Now get back to work.” Mrs. Frederic gave me her version of a smile and sent me on my way.

Before everyone returned to the B&B, I went up to my room and hid the grappler in my closet. Thankfully, I kept the red wood box I had put the original grappler in. Chuckling inwardly, I felt like a teenager hiding something from my parents. Lying on my bed, I thought about H.G. and how our relationship has evolved over the years. _Helena, if we ever get to see each other again I swear I’m going to tell you how I feel._ Hearing everyone coming home, I decided to join them for dinner. _Pete’s going to get a vibe. I know it. I was met by everyone as I came down the stairs._ “Hey guys. How were the pings?”

“Myka, Jinks got groped by a chick! It was hysterical!” Claudia laughed as she wrapped an arm around her partner. “I wish I could mimic his face. It was perfect.”

“Oh it was great.” Pete laughed. “I’ve never seen someone so uncomfortable.”

Steve sighed. “Thankfully we bagged the artifact. Now, will the two of you leave it alone?”

“Nope!” Pete and Claudia answered in unison. Steve and Claudia went to rummage the kitchen while Pete stayed behind. He gave me that ‘I have a vibe’ look.

“What?”

“You’re happy again. Is she back?”

Leaning against the banister, I tried not to fidget. “No. But I have it on good authority that our feelings are mutual.”

“I’m glad Mykes.” A genuine smile made its way to my partner’s face. “Who told you?”

“Mrs. Frederic.”

“You know she never lied to you.” Steve appeared with Claudia in tow. “She didn’t have the heart for it again. Claudia filled me in on everything that happened between the two of you before I came along. And I’ve never seen two people more in sync than the two of you.”

“I’m not sure how to take that. She did try to destroy the world and kill everyone.”

He chuckled softly. “I didn’t say totally in sync.”

“She loves you Mykes and you love her.” Claudia chimed in. “We need to get her back.”

“I know. Hopefully sooner than later. Since Abigail is out of town, who wants to order take out?” Claudia and Pete agreed quickly while Steve just gave me his own look. He was happy that I finally came to terms with how I felt.

Xxx

Days passed and it was nearing Valentine’s Day. Even if I knew how H.G. felt, the fact we couldn’t be together still ate away at me. Leaning against my headboard, I continued reading until I heard Mrs. Frederic clear her throat. “Thank you for the warning.” Closing the book, I gave the Caretaker my attention.

“You’re welcome. I need your help with something. Please, come with me.” I followed Mrs. Frederic outside and to her car with no hesitation. “This is for the best.” Before I could react, she covered my mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked rag. Moments later, everything went black.

Xxx

**Helena’s POV**

“H.G.?” _That’s Myka’s voice. But she’s at the warehouse._ “Helena.”

Rolling away, I covered my head with my blanket. “Go away. Just let me wake up.” _I don’t want to have this dream again._

“You’re not dreaming. I’m actually here. Wherever here is.” Weight shifted behind me and a strong arm wrapped around me. “Helena, I’m actually here.”

_I shouldn’t give into this. It’s just a dream. It’s always a dream when I think Myka’s actually here._ Against my better judgement, I rolled over. “Please be real this time.” My eyes shot open when I felt soft lips on mine. “Myka?!” Pulling back, I nearly fell off the small bed. “You’re actually here. How?”

“I have no idea. Last thing I remember Mrs. Frederic needed my help.”

“I apologize for chloroforming you Agent Bering.” Myka and I shifted our attention to the foot of the bed. “It was the only way I could get you here since you can’t know where this is. You have a week together before I come back to collect you. Spend it wisely.” Without another word, Mrs. Frederic left leaving us speechless.

Myka met my gaze with a nervous smile. “This is real, right?”

“I believe it is.” Cupping her cheek, I caressed the soft skin with my thumb. “It’s good to see you again. Please know that I didn’t want to leave.”

“I know.” The young agent placed her hand over mine. “Mrs. Frederic gave me the grappler.”

“Good. I wanted to somehow tell you that I was thinking of you and that I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” I paused, “Actually, I didn’t want to leave in the first place but the Regents gave me no choice.”

“Do they ever give someone a choice?”

“No.” I smiled. _I can’t believe she’s actually here. And she kissed me._ “You kissed me.”

A deep blush covered the agent’s cheeks. Casting her eyes away she answered. “Yeah….I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for that. Look at me.” The timid brunette did as I asked. “I’m glad you did.” Leaning in slowly, I placed a gentle kiss on the younger woman’s lips. _I love this feeling. Especially because she’s kissing back with equal desire._ As I deepened the kiss, Myka moaned. _Her soft moans are driving me insane._ Finally, we had to break the kiss just to get oxygen. “I should have done that years ago.”

“Yes, you should have.” Myka’s eyes fluttered open. They shined with a love that I had never seen before. “But at least you finally did.”

“Indeed. It’s late. Why don’t I get you some clothes and we get some rest. We can talk things over in the morning.”

“That would be nice.”

Xxx

**Myka’s POV**

The next morning, I woke with strong arms around me. _Please let this be real and me not in a dream. Please let yesterday have actually happened._ “Good morning love.”

_Yes! It was real!_ Turning, I met tender, satin brown eyes. “Good morning. So, last night did actually happen.”

“It seems so, yes. Which means we have a week together. Shall I make coffee?”

“Let’s stay here a few more minutes.” Shamelessly, I snuggled more into the brunette. “It’s so good to see you again.”

“You as well.” Helena let her chin rest on the top of my head. “I’m not sure if I’ll let you go again.”

“Let’s not think about that now.” Finally it dawned on me what today was. Shifting, I met H.G.’s gaze. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

A brilliant smile lit up the room. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well.”


End file.
